


Touch Me

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Mid-Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Setzer had a refinement which was lacking in other engineers. It was in the way he held his drinks and cigarettes, how he worked a deck of cards and piloted the airship. It was enough to put ideas in a lady’s head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch Me

Any officer worth a damn was keen to details. Split second decisions decided battles, all balancing on what slivers of information were available. It was why Celes rose to the ranks as General and her presence alone demanded respect from everyone within a ten foot radius. She nitpicked over the multitude of facets others overlooked; it led her to judge many before they spoke their first words to her.

Edgar’s posture resonated with royal privilege before he even uttered his name. Cyan, the one who spat out his distrust in her, harbored more than sheer anger when they first crossed paths, for his eyes had seen atrocities only warriors were familiar with. Terra might not have remembered their days spent under Imperial roofs, but Celes did, and even then, there was always an exotic, yet whimsical air to the young woman dancing with fire.

And then there was Setzer.

Gods, where did she even begin?

She ignored the notion he was a gambler by profession, thus by choice. Some doubted his capabilities, having lost to a rigged game against Celes, but no one paid attention to how damn well he wore his poker face. He smiled and laughed amongst the group, despite the hardships rolling by. Was he truly enjoying himself or was it a guise to fool them all? As he dipped back and forth between pleasant charisma and vivacity to absolute silence and stoicism, Celes lost track of which was the real Setzer Gabbiani.

Though it didn’t helped that she was also distracted.

Their time together was sparse before Kefka tore the world apart with magic. Once reunited and aboard the Falcon, Celes saw more of Setzer, catching glimpses of him piloting or discussing with the few survivors their next plan of action. It was then she spotted the first consistency in his actions.

His hands never remained still for a solid minute. No matter the scenario, they always itched for movement and action. Some days they drummed along the arm of a chair or traced the edge of his jaw. Other times they rubbed into his temples or pushed silvery locks out of his face. Most times, trinkets preoccupied his palms. Cards were his go-to item, but Celes spied dice rolling over his fingers, as well.

Each time, he made a performance out of it. Cards shuffled and rifled within his hands, fingers twitching to shift the position of the deck. No one else paid attention to his antics, save for Celes. She was mesmerized. Not a card was out of place in the movement. The dice were no better, weaving in between his fingers with absolute ease.

And when Celes emerged onto the upper deck of the Falcon for fresh air, he treated the controls no differently. The same, fluid grace he bestowed upon his idle acts manipulated the Falcon. Celes peeked over to Setzer, his hands drifting from levers and switches, his eyes on the horizon. Not a hiccup in his movements. Not a quirk of hesitation lining his handsome face.

It was enough to put ideas in a lady’s head.

Whenever she sat down to join the group, she tried to listen and contribute to the discussion. However, her eyes drifted back to Setzer and her mind escaped her. He had long, rigid fingers, well-seasoned in his chosen fields. They possessed both dexterity and poise. Celes wondered what else Setzer was capable of doing with those rough, yet decadent hands. She wouldn’t have been surprised if he knew how to play the piano with the way he composed himself. Setzer had a refinement which was lacking in other engineers. It was in the way he held his drinks and cigarettes, how he worked a deck of cards and piloted the airship.

And she couldn’t help but fantasize about those very hands on her body.

He could trace up her spine like a feather. He could skim along her neck until he discovered the sensitive nook right where it met with her shoulder. He could drag fingertips across her lips and see how long it would take before her tongue flicked out and eased a finger into her mouth. He could drive her up a wall with undoing her pants and outlining the edge of her hips. He could flirt with the idea of sliding them between her legs until she squirmed and begged for nothing but that.

Something always snapped her back to reality. A question from a team member, more often than not. Celes prayed that blush didn’t burn across her cheeks in those moments. No one asked what she was thinking when her eyes gazed elsewhere - a blessing in disguise. Every time, she mentally damned Setzer for working her up without even knowing it. Nothing in her repertoire of ice magic could calm her down; all she craved was his touch and was convinced her body wouldn’t relieve her of the onslaught of lust until she had him.

Celes had no reason to be coy, though; it was evident since the beginning that Setzer had eyes for her. He kissed her hand when she returned to the Blackjack after Thamasa. He spoke of how he thought of her before they reunited in Kohlingen, though never splurged on the details. Even now, he greeted her with a smile, her name rolling off of his tongue - oh gods, she didn’t want to be thinking of _that_ on top of his hands - and a glimmer flashing in his eyes. Little slivers of affection, all meant for her. She wondered what he’d do if she nestled into his body and asked him to touch her, even just once.

But Celes couldn’t bring herself to confront him.

With every instance of lust flashing over her and bundling up between her legs, Celes bit her lip and swallowed. It never soothed away the prickles erupting from under her skin and never rid her of the thoughts clouding her mind. All she could focus on was clinging onto Setzer with his fingers working over her until she was enveloped by ecstasy.

Maybe if she said something to him, he’d tease her for having perverted thoughts of him. Or perhaps he would laugh and deny her, just to watch her squirm further. Celes didn’t know and while she confronted far more life-threatening scenarios, she couldn’t muster the courage to ask Setzer for his assistance in her current dilemma.

Celes thought of tending to herself. Months of yearning created tension within her muscles, which then begged for release. She could hide away and tuck herself into a corner in order to finally indulge. Discussing the next plan of attack could wait. All of it could, but the arousal begging to be touched could not be ignored.

Yet she tried. Celes squeezed her thighs together and bit at her tongue. It never helped; it only made it worse. She even left the group when she caught herself fixating on Setzer’s hands for too long, but her mind continued to drift back to him. She needed him to treat her the same way he treated his cards and his airship. Only then would Celes consider herself satisfied.

The Falcon was stationary the one time she decided to travel down into the engine room. It was the only vicinity she could think of where she could obtain mild privacy. The others lingered above, once more deliberating over where to fly to next. Celes offered no help, for only one thought sat in the front of her mind. She caught her breath after descending the stairs. Shuffling down the narrow hall, Celes discovered a nook to press herself into.

A sigh trembled out of her lips. She licked them while whimpering and rolling along the surface, wishing for warmth - _his_ warmth. Cold metal met her instead. With her back against the wall, she glided her hands over her hips and up her torso until she cupped both her breasts through the thin material of her top. Celes inhaled deeply, released another shaky breath, and groped at herself until her nipples perked up to attention. Again she licked her lips. Again she pinched and rolled her nipples.

Her eyes fell shut and her mouth gaped ajar. Setzer flooded into her mind along with every fabricated fantasy involving him. She wished she knew what his hands felt like; without a doubt, her own touch was nothing in comparison to what he was capable of. The mere thought of his fingers pumping into her brought a pleasant chill to Celes. It left her with no other choice but to dive a hand down to loosen her own pants.

She moaned as she ran a finger against herself. How long had she been _this_ aroused? Was it obvious to everyone else? She felt like an animal, unable to contain her lust until she was taken care of. Celes only hoped she could tide herself over with her own hand, despite desiring far more. Again she thought of Setzer, recalling those agile hands, far more than hers. She focused on the way they moved across his deck of cards, wanting that same movement along her arousal.

Celes poked her tongue out to moisten her top lip. Unable to contain herself, she squeaked out his name. She drew in her breath and opened her eyes, though the inhale jerked into a gasp along her throat. She froze, eyes wide and heart racing.

At the opening of the crevasse she claimed for herself stood Setzer. His black jacket was gone, leaving him in a white shirt, black pants adorned with purple sashes, and white boots. The top was unbuttoned right above his navel and the sleeves rolled up past his elbow, though heavy gloves covered his hands. His hair was contained in a low bun - or an attempt at one - and exposed more of his scarred face. Smears of black grease lined both his clothing and skin while he held onto a wrench. Celes couldn’t discern much of anything else. Not when he was smirking at her.

She dared to move first, sheepishly removing the hand from between her legs. While clothed, she felt naked under his eyes.

And Setzer chuckled. “By _all_ means, don’t stop because of _me_.”

That certainly wasn’t helping her endeavor to go about any of it privately.

Setzer cocked his head. “Or perhaps the lady requires assistance?”

Celes’ entire being burned with the onslaught of blush.

A second later, she swore Setzer licked his lips. “I swore I heard _someone_ say my name a minute ago. Was the loveliest sound I’ve heard in some time.”

But she couldn’t bring herself to say anything. Celes stared back while her body thrummed and ached from the lack of attention. Despite the silence, Setzer sighed and bowed his head away.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to intrude.” His feet pointed away from her. “I’ll leave you to tend to-”

“No,” Celes whined.

Setzer stopped, craned his head back up, and raised an eyebrow. Her heart pulsed in her head. Her lips quivered. Every muscle lining her body seared.

Squirming in place, she batted her eyes at Setzer. “I don’t want you to go. Please....”

He didn’t move at first - simply met her stare and took her in. In time, his feet pivoted towards Celes. Through casual, long strides, Setzer approached her. The wrench fell like a dead weight to the floor. His eyes never left her, even while he plucked at the tips of his gloves to toss them aside. Celes eyed his clean hands, picturing them fine tuning the machinery surrounding them. She whimpered over the image and Setzer smirked.

Those fingers of his dipped under her chin and brought her face parallel to his. “May I?”

Celes swallowed. “You always can,” she whispered back.

Barely finishing the sentence, Setzer caught her mouth with his. Celes moaned on instinct while parting her lips. He never hesitated to dip his tongue in to press into hers. All another reason for Celes to squirm and moan for him. Her hands clawed for the front of his shirt and he looped an arm around to pull her in close. If the thought of him did enough to set her mind on fire, the carnal kiss and the movement of their bodies rocking into each other created an insatiable wildfire within Celes.

A light yelp escaped her when Setzer broke their kiss and spun her around. Her back met with his chest as he traded spots her, now reclining into the wall. Celes tilted her hips back into him, rubbing her rear along the front of his pants and producing a deep, low growl in her ear. She hummed with delight over the effect she had on him, no different from the hold he had on her.

Setzer pawed at her top, finding the edge to curl his fingers over and tug down. Celes blushed and whimpered over the ease of her breasts spilling out. Even Setzer moaned into her neck at the sight. Too often she pictured him fondling her through her top, but it was nothing as he groped her, skin on skin. His hands were softer than she imagined, yet there were rough patches, weathered down with callouses and scars alike. It added another layer of sensation with every squeeze leading up to tweaking her stiff nipple between his fingers.

He made Celes coo then, but she couldn’t contain the lush cry splashing out once he resumed the position of her hand once settled within her pants. In an instant, he found the swollen nub of her clit, moaning harder into her neck, and stroked over it. Celes’ entire body simultaneously stiffened and quaked. She might have warmed herself up for him, but his touch jump-started her into a new level of pleasure. Moving into his hand, Celes couldn’t stifle the sounds she produced, each one thanks to Setzer.

His fingers rubbed against her and rolled about, searching for a perfect rhythm. Celes loved it all. So long as he didn’t stop, she didn’t care what he did to her. One hand caressing between her legs and the other teasing her breasts. And she couldn’t ignore his lips placing open mouthed kisses over her neck, pausing on and off to lick and suck her pale skin. All of it overwhelmed Celes, leaving her only capable of rocking her hips into him and crying out for more.

A little whimper lined her lips when he diverted from her clit. Her body pulsed from the lack of attention, though it was worth the wait; he glided his fingers along her slit with more ease than when he handled his cards.

“So wet already,” Setzer breathed into her, his tone teasing her as much as his fingers were. “Makes me wonder how long you’ve been denying yourself this.” He paused. “Were you thinking of me?” Celes didn’t hesitate to nod. _“Well_ then.... You should have _said_ something, my dear. Would have found a way to assist you. Gods know I’ve been more than eager to do so.”

As he spoke, his fingers rubbed into her, slicking himself from her own arousal while teasing her with the idea of pushing inside of her. Celes whimpered, bucking into his hand in hopes he’d cease his tormenting actions. He did; two of his fingers slid deep into her with little friction.

Any hopes to stay somewhat quiet were lost. Celes’ cries echoed throughout the engine room. If they pierced through the floorboards and vibrated along the walls for the others to hear, she didn’t care. All that mattered were those hands she thought about for far too long and how they pumped into her better than she could ever fantasize of. Celes arched her back, tried to catch her breath, and pleaded for Setzer to never stop. It couldn’t have been possible for her to be more aroused than she currently was, but with every stroke inside of her, the delicious warmth built up and folded over onto itself within Celes.

She swore Setzer smirked into her skin while he pleasured her. The heel of his hand ground into her clit as he gradually tested her for a third finger. Gods knew she was wet enough before he stumbled upon her, let alone everything else he submitted her to. The third addition inside of her brought forth another wave of prickles over her body. Setzer moaned once all three fingers curled into her with precise timing.

He whispered something into her ear, the tone rich in his native language. Oh, how she wanted to know what it was he said to her. Celes hoped it was as lewd as his actions, more so as he began rubbing himself wantonly into her rear. She quivered against him, her mind thinking now of more than just his fingers trying to bring her to orgasm. Her lips quirked up and her squeaky moans rolled out of her with no end in sight. Then again, Setzer had yet to show a lick of mercy to her. He still groped her breasts, still rubbed against her clit, still suckled her neck, and still fucked her hard with his fingers. It was more than what she expected when she traveled down for a moment of solitude.

While her lips refused to stay shut, Celes found her voice in between the breaks where she cried and gasped. She told Setzer of how much she wanted this from him and how she thought of his hands on her almost daily. She begged him not to stop, for she needed to experience that elusive peak with his help. She wanted him to watch and listen. She wanted him to know it was all because of his doing and no one else’s.

She didn’t expected him to slide all three fingers out of her. Celes sucked in a breath to whine in protest, but all she did was moan when Setzer returned them to her clit. Each slick finger rubbed into her, attentive as ever. The moisture added another aspect to his touch, enough to send her heart racing. Rocking her hips, Celes established the precise pace she needed, thrilled that Setzer met it without hesitation.

A few more strokes and she was there. Her entire body convulsed while she screamed his name. There had been plenty of times - back when she had her own room with a door that locked - when Celes rolled about in bed and refused to stop until she got off. All of it blurred away when she experienced what it was like to be at a skilled man’s disposal.

As Celes calmed down, her legs dared to give out. Setzer clung onto her, preventing Celes from collapsing to the floor. A chuckle tickled her neck as he continued to stroke over her, albeit slower. Celes basked in the aftermath and a smile and purr. If Setzer performed as well in the future as he did now, Celes was certain to ask him for a favor whenever she found herself in need of special attention.

“Beautiful,” Setzer whispered, kissing up her neck and to her jaw. “Just _beautiful_.”

Celes swallowed hard. “Thank you.”

“Feel like I should be thanking _you_.”

He pulled his hand away, much to Celes’ dismay. Though when she craned her head back, she blushed at the sight of him licking his fingers clean. Setzer continued to purr until he was finished, then spun Celes around to face him.

“Should you require any more assistance down the road,” Setzer said while kissing her sore lips, “you be sure to let me know.”

But Celes’ hands were already latched onto the top of his pants. One toyed with his belt and the other dove further down to find the prominent bulge he had been teasing her with before. Celes cooed, rather pleased with what she found. Certainly no different from the fingers once filling her up.

Setzer nuzzled into her face and groaned. “And what are _you_ doing?”

She didn’t say a word at first, opting to stroke along his length through the fabric. The sound Setzer produced brightened Celes’ smile.

“Isn’t it obvious?” she asked.

“Is it?” He kissed at the corner of her mouth. “And here I thought you were completely spent.”

“Not quite.”

“Not quite?”

Celes shook her head. Now she couldn’t decide if she wanted to use her hand or mouth on him. Or perhaps she’d let him decide what he wanted; he might even surprise her.

Their eyes met and they smirked for one another. As if they could read each other’s mind, Setzer grabbed for her waist to lift her up while Celes braced against his shoulders to jump into him and wrap her legs around his body. They both moaned while rubbing into one another, unable to contain their lust as their lips locked.

“So,” Setzer said, inches away from her, “is it safe to assume that no one in the military had the privilege to get a certain, gorgeous General off? I can’t imagine you didn’t have a line out your door.”

She laughed against him. “ _Shut up_.”

“Hard not to if you keep moving your hips like _that_.”

“Then stop talking and just fuck me already.”

His eyebrows perked up. “Is that an order?” Celes only responded with a hard thrust of her hips and she swore Setzer was grinning against her. “Yes, ma’am.”


End file.
